Arms Race
by Aerybelle
Summary: Axel's with Demyx, and it's the Nocturne's birthday. But a mission to a weapon's shop brings in a bright blue eyed blond into the picture, and Axel can't get him out of his head.


Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own any member of Kingdom Hearts. I do own Axel's Ninja, though. ;D

* * *

I sat back on the couch, listening to Saix drone on and on about the dangers of letting a hundred plus cats loose in the Organization Headquarters. How was I supposed to know that Xigbar's afraid of cats? Apparently has something to do with his eye patch. Who knows? And now Saix won't get off my case.

"Axel, your performance lately has been questionable. Xemnas and I have discussed it, and with this latest catastrophe..." (I snickered, muttered "cat-astrophe" and returned Saix's glare). "With this latest incident, we've decided that you should be punished. You will be reduced to being the Organization's delivery boy for a few weeks. Tomorrow, you'll go pick up a shipment in town."

"What the hell? The biggest party of the year's tomorrow night!" Demyx's birthday party was tommorrow night, and I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'd missed it one year and it'd taken me months to get over the grief that I'd caused him.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to make our headquarters into Cats R Us. You'll pick up the shipment and bring it back here. If you neglect to do so, you will be punished more severely. Do you understand?"

I stood up angrily. "Yes, father." I snapped. My temper rising, I turned to leave. Unlike Vexen, Lexeaus, Saix, and Xemnas, the rest of us didn't live in the Headquarters. I lived with Demyx in a four bedroom single story house near our high school. Larxene, Luxord, Zexion, and Marluxia lived nearby while Xaldin and Xigbar lived in a luxorious apartment about five minutes away from the Headquarters. Five of us (myself, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, and Marluxia) attended the nearby Twilight Town High School, while everyone else either studied at Twilight University or had already graduated. Xemnas, perhaps the richest man in the world, owned our Organization and funded for all our expenses: tuition, housing, food, entertainment. Everything. I did have a part time job, but I only worked once, maybe twice a week.

Walking out of the mansion more commonly known as Headquarters, I crossed over to the garage, pulling out the keys to my sleek black, white, and red Kawasaki Ninja. Hopping on, I started it and left the estate, having to stop at the big gates to let myself out first. It took me a good fifteen minutes to get home, and no sooner had I entered the house, I was tackled.

Somehow I'd ended up on top of whoever had tackled me, leaving me a bit confused until I sighted a dirty blond fauxhawk. "Demyx." He looked up, a big grin on his face.

"Axel, you'll never guess what tomorrow is."

What Saix had told me hit me in the gut just then, and I swallowed, trying to hide my alarm from the blond. Now Demyx isn't always too observant, but I guessed this was one of his good days. He frowned, and I was forced to explain what Saix had told me.

"Oh. I see. Well, that sucks." I felt horrible, his face which had been so happy was now crushed. I caught his chin, pulling it towards me, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry, Dem. I'll find a way to be there. I guess I'll wake up early or something." His face lightened a little at this, and he pulled me back into the kiss, making it hot as tongues became involved. A good ten minutes later, Zexion arrived home and had to step over the two of us still making out on the floor in front of the front door. He merely sidestepped us and walked into the kitchen. If I hadn't known better about the Cloaked Disdainer, I'd have thought I could see jealousy in his eyes. I dismissed the thought, knowing for sure that Zexion was straight, if mildly interested in any sex at all. Maybe he could marry a book one day.

* * *

The next morning I woke to a pillow smacked into my face. A naked Demyx sat on top of me, holding two other pillows and ready to fire both of them. I grabbed him, flipping so that I was on top of him. My lips crushed onto his, my hands grabbing his wrists and holding them down. He moaned into my mouth as I pressed my naked lower body to his, grinding. Smirking, I leave his lips and lean back to watch him. His eyes hungrily watch me and I look down to see that he's just as excited as I am. I let go of his wrists, moving southward. "Good to see you in your birthday suit, my dear Demyx." He gasped in response as I slowly licked his erection from tip to base, once. Then I got up off the bad, walking to the dresser to find some clothes.

"Oh, that's no fair, Axel," whined Demyx, sliding out of bed himself. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he moved my hair and licked the back of my neck. I shuddered but continued to root for some pants, finally finding a pair of skinny jeans to crawl into. I twisted out of his grasp, pulling them on and then turned to him.

"You know I love you, Demyx. That's why I'm leaving you celibate until tonight."

He smirked. "Oh, I see. Birthday sex." At my nod, he licked his lips and then pressed them to mine. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before he pulled away and began searching for clothes too. "So, you're going to go pick up this weapon's shipment?"

"Yeah," I said, my head momentarily caught in a shirt due to my wild hair. Two seconds of no air later, I managed to squeeze into it and pull it over my chest. "I'm gonna do that now so that I can get back in time for your party. I should have time." I looked at the glowing clock on the side table, the machine blinking a green "11:37".

"Good. If you don't show up by four, I'm going to come find you." I quickly brushed my hair, the strands coming to life and settling into their spiky position in no time.

"I should be back by then. And if I don't make the party, I'll let you top me tonight."

Demyx's eyes widened. He'd always been on bottom. "Really? You never bottom."

I smirked. "That's my promise. Good bye, Dem." I gave him a chaste kiss before leaving the room and walking out of the house. I pulled out the information card that Saix had given me, noting that the address of the weapons place wasn't too far from the school. I didn't know exactly where it was, but I could find it by asking around. A good ten minutes later, I parked my bike near a cafe and walked in. A few questions later with the cashier pointed me in an eastern direction.

A bell chimed as I entered the small shop, surprised to find it looking like a regular pawn shop. Only the fact that the name above the door said "Arms Race" reassured me that I was in the right place. That, and that a young boy was behind the counter, fiddling with a pistol's chamber. As I approached him, he slid some bullets into the chamber and shut it. He placed the gun on the counter and looked up at me, his bright blue eyes meeting my green ones.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice unnaturally musical. His blond hair seemed to be like mine, spiky without regard to gravity. He wasn't very tall, but his attitude told me that anyone who mentioned it got a bullet in the head.

"I'm here to get a shipment."

"Who's the client?" the boy asked, reaching under the counter to get a clipboard.

"Organization XIII." He wrote the name down.

"Number?"

"XIII." This too went down on the paper.

"Alright, sign here." I quickly signed "Flurry of Dancing Flames" and I swore he smirked while reading it. However, he didn't look up, just walked from behind the counter to a nearby door, motioning for me to follow him. As I did, all I could see were endless rows of boxes. After some navigation through the rows, the blond stopped and seemingly at random picked up two small boxes and handed them to me.

"Rounds and arms. Come back if anything's missing," he said, leading me back to the entrance. With a backwards glance (he wasn't paying me any attention, instead fiddling with the pistol again), I exited the store. I found my bike and strapped the boxes onto it, leaving to go drop them off at Headquarters. Something about this encounter stirred something within me and I couldn't help but think I hadn't seen the last of the blond.

* * *

I gasped as Demyx's cold tongue traced its way down my chest, lower and lower. My hands found his hair, guiding him to where I needed him most. He took my erection in his mouth, slowly swirling it before taking it all to the hilt. My throat released a moan. Not a pansy moan, but a full throated sexy moan that you only hear in the movies.

"Dem," I breathed, barely able to speak. "If you don't...ahhh...stop I'm gonna...blow..."

He smirked and crawled up to me, swiftly kissing my lips. With his hand off my mind numbing organ, I could think enough to push him over onto his back and mount him. While I was smoothing lube from the nightstand onto myself and his entrance, he wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Once we were ready, I pushed into him, careful of any sounds of pain he might make. Instead, he just let out a somewhat whorish moan and thrusted towards me. I grinned at his eagerness and began thrusting earnestly, feeling closer and closer to paradise.

This was paradise. Laying here with Demyx, hardly having a care in the world. The Organization made it easy to live comfortably. Kill a guy here, murder someone there and you get to live in a fantastic house with a fantastic boyfriend. Oh yeah, and that annoying delivery job. That reminds me of that blond. The one at the arms shop. His eyes were brilliantly sapphire, not completely like Demyx's but enough to catch my attention.

Wait, what am I doing? I'm laying on Demyx's bed in Demyx's room with a sleeping Demyx curled on my chest, and I'm thinking about some unknown blond that I just met? What's wrong with me? The kid was somewhat adorable, maybe a little hot, but I'd kill someone to have another night with Dem. I roll onto my side, Demyx instinctively curling into my chest. I looked down at him. This is what I want. This is paradise, this is my life. I hug him tightly to myself and drift off into unconsciousness. My last traitorous thought was, "I wonder what that blond's name is."

* * *

Belle: I originally intended for this to be a series, however, I'm pretty busy with a few Pokemon fanfics to work on this one. To be honest, this is my first lemon and it almost freaked me out about how easily I wrote it. So this one might end up being a One Shot. If it seems to be well liked though, I might carry on with it. Thanks for reading. Ciao. ^^


End file.
